The Bumble and the Raven
by detrametal
Summary: A BREAK piece, meaning not a lot of plot but a lot of fun between characters. Bumble Bee, Beast Boy and Raven end up in an interesting predicament that means lots of fun. Smut.


Raven moaned and arched her back into Gar, the naked woman leaned against his clothed chest as his green fingers danced along her thighs for a moment "I take it you like that?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and whimpered "If you tell me about it I'll do it again"

She took a shuddering breath "I love it when you p-play with my clit…"

He kissed her neck "Now was that so bad?" she moaned loudly as his thumb rubbed the nub in circles. Glancing up he said "I think she deserves a reward, don't you?"

Apparently Bumblebee agreed as she crawled between Raven's legs and started lapping at her slit with vigor. Taking a deep breath as Karen pulled away Raven jerked the black hair in front of her until she pressed a vicious kiss into her attacker, soon both women tumbled over as hands gripped at soft flesh.

Gar seemed to have infinite willpower as he simply enjoyed the show, never did anything to approach the pair or even touch the raging erection. Nothing. In fact his smile grew as if he knew something they didn't. He knew something they weren't _planning on_.

Both girls slowed in their activities as they panted heavily against each other, it took a moment for the girls to even look at him, they were pressed together, their breast rubbing up against each other, cheeks pressed together Raven and Bee looked at each other before Raven beckoned with a single finger as her free hand wrapped around Bee who said "Come here big boy…" in the most seductive tone she could muster as her own hand wrapped around Raven's waist and the two leaned back onto the bed.

Pulling off his shirt he smiled back "Don't mind if I do" he drawled.

* * *

The entire situation when Bumblebee broke up with her boyfriend, a civilian who worked with a company contracted out to help deal with collateral damage, and as such he spent a good deal of time in their home talking with them.

Things seemed to be going well before he broke things off with her three weeks before our previous scene. "I can't date a woman who might be hurt at any time…Sorry Karen but I can't take that sort of stress"

While she didn't like it she understood it. They lived high danger lives and it wasn't for everyone. Her team had come to Jump City a few days ago for their annual training when she got over him and started to reevaluate the men in her life.

Speedy, Aqualad and Mas Y Menos were all too close-like little brothers, she remembered the time that Aqualad left his Atlantaian delicacies in the fridge…they couldn't even ask what went bad over the gagging and retching. So she turned her evaluations to the others, Robin was with Starfire and Kid Flash with Jinx so both of them were out.

Cyborg would have been a good choice but he had been hanging out with several women from the Justice League who visited often and she learned for less than professional reasons.

That left Beast Boy and she immediately disregarded that, only to see him step out of the hall to greet them. Her mind skidded to a halt. The once skinny kid who wore the black and purple that showed how scrawny he was, was replaced with a man who's body was highlighted by the way it stretched taunt across his body.

The next day she approached him "Beast Boy, you got a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" he asked casually as he leaned against the doorframe to the gym.

She idly wondered if he knew what that did for his figure…clearing her head she suggested "I think we may want to head to the roof, this isn't the best thing to discuss in the open."

Shrugging he pushed the button for the elevator and stepped aside as it opened "Ladies first"

She would have dismissed it as him being sarcastic but it was said matter-of-factly and he didn't even crack a grin as he waited for her. Once they got to the roof they went to the usually unused part where the air conditioning units and vents sat.

Bee swallowed uncomfortably and opened and closed her mouth several times as the enormity of what she was going to ask hit her, and at how Gar changed in the sunlight and wind. The light seemed to dance around him and make him more…alive, he seemed stronger, more vibrant and calmer.

Finally she said "You know me and my boyfriend broke up right?"

"I know. I was trying not to bring it up, I don't like any of my friends being sad" he whispered.

She smiled. Why was she scared? This was Gar, the nicest guy she knew…ah, that's right. Because what she was asking was unreasonable. "Gar, I'm looking for sex with no strings attached."

Gar's mouth twisted to one side as he thought deeply and after a moment he said "I think I know a few people I could ask…"

She laughed at the misunderstanding she knew was happening "I'm not asking you to help me find someone"

He blinked at her smile "Huh?" he never considered himself somebody that anybody would want.

She walked up to him, confidence restored "I was asking if you'd like to join me" and she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. He was stone still for a moment but when he started to move with her she felt excitement thrum through her body that had nothing to do with him being a man but with him being an _animal_.

His hands were huge and they grabbed her hips and she could feel his strength as he started to massage her flesh, but what surprised her was his tongue. It was long, long enough that he could easily touch every part of her mouth and it was split at the end like a snakes but each tip could move independently and he instinctively knew where to touch to get her body going. She thought of his tongue going somewhere other than her mouth and it made her tremble down to her toes, and he knew what she was feeling because his eyes snapped open and dilated as he took a deep breath and started a deep purr.

Gasping as she pulled away she pressed a hand against his groin and he groaned, pressing one more kiss against his jaw she huffed "Maybe we should go somewhere that has a bed…" he only groaned but picked her up by her hips and with a squeeze she realized he was nearly too far gone…but it felt good when he was so utterly primal.

He lowered her so her covered core was pressed up against the bulge in his uniform and he thrust and she lolled her head back with a glorious groan as his length ran across her wet pussy. He rushed silently down the stairs to his room where he closed the door and activated the sound dampeners, each step pressed him against her and she was dry humping him before he even got to the door. With one final press she coated the length of his clothes covered dick with juice "Don't tease me anymore" she moaned.

He growled "Not planning on it" dropping her on the bed he pulled her pants and thong off in one go and buried his face in her sex and jammed his tongue as far as it could go and she moaned louder than his sensitive ears could take but it was heavenly to hear it come from her mouth. She wove her fingers through his hair and pulled him deeper into her before she found the tip of an ear and the purring grew louder as she tugged on it lightly. Her first orgasm hit her harder and faster than she expected and she pulled on his ears as his tongue toyed with her cervix.

"FUCK!" she screamed as he continued his assault with his mouth but his hands were not idle as they climbed under her shirt and up her body, under her bra and she wrapped her legs around his head and her hands grabbed his "Keep going!" she whimpered as she humped his face with a second orgasm coming fast.

He pulled back and she whined but he rubbed a single finger up and down her cunt and she could see the shine on it as he slowly pressed it into her mouth. For both of them there was something undeniably _fucking hot_ about her sucking on her own juices. Their eyes met and she saw the lust burning in his eyes and pulled off her shirt and bra and wrapping his arm with her breasts and shifting them up and down and moaning like a whore. He groaned as she continued her show and the finger popped out of her mouth with a sloppy pop.

"I wanna try something" he panted and she nodded, hell if he wanted to try out anything she'd be fine with it as long as he kept touching her. Slowly he pressed his finger against her asshole and it slowly pressed into the tight hole and she nearly came as he pressed his thumb against her clit. He started twisting his finger inside her and kissing her button before quickly climbing up to her breasts and lavishing his attention on them before stealing up her neck and taking her mouth.

He pulled away for air and she grabbed both his ears and smacked her forehead against his "E-Enough of the foreplay. Fuck me already!" she screamed.

Without another word he pressed his dick into her and groaned as it slid from her slickness and across opening. The next shot slammed deep into her and set off another orgasm that sent her walls rippling against him and his neck strained as he held himself back from flooding her with cum. The pounding was merciless and Bee was in a constant cycle of orgasms that left her breathless as she kissed him.

His hands held her hips tight as hers pulled him closer, both of their panting was getting harsher and quicker "Go-gonna…!" he growled through gritted teeth and he tried to pull out but wrapped the full length of her arms and legs around him.

"NO!" she kissed him harshly "Inside! We can do other stuff later." at the mention of other stuff he lost it, he thought this was a one time thing.

Gar rolled onto his back "Wow…"

Curling into his side she giggled "Wow yourself there." a finger slowly started to trace up and down his dick "So…how long do we have to wait before you're ready to go again?" the question was promptly rendered useless as he was already back up.

Nobody saw either of them for the night and by the time it was all said and done they had tried everything her mind could think of and every part of her was intimately familiar with his.

When she woke up around 5 she darted out of his room sure that nobody would be awake at that hour she slipped into the hall and was proven wrong.

Raven was glaring at her, but the goth girl couldn't help but look at Bee's naked form and the bundle of clothes she held. Bee looked down as her face reddened but there was something exciting of Raven seeing her like this, coated in sweat and Beast Boy's cum as it leaked out from both holes and she quickly ran a finger across her lips to make sure she hadn't missed any on her face.

The sorceress broke the silence by ordering "Take a shower and meet me in my room."

"A-Alright…" Bee knew, logically, that Raven wouldn't hurt her but there was a deep red in those eyes that she didn't really want to mess with.

* * *

After a shower she quietly slipped to Raven's room where she knocked. You never didn't knock on the sorceress's door. After permission was given she entered to find Raven sitting on her bed and a chair facing the meditating telepath.

Raven took a deep breath "Why did you choose Beast Boy?"

Taking the offer of the chair on nearly jelly legs Bee retorted "Why else could I choose? Anyone on my team would be like having sex with my little brother and the others here are taken."

Both girls could hear Raven gritting her teeth "He's taken."

Raven glared at Bee who just stared at her counterpart "You were gonna make a move…" sighing deeply she continued "That's my bad, I should have-"

The door slid open and Gar walked in "Hey Raven! I'm cooking you want-" seeing both woman made him stop and his mind seemed to go into overdrive at something. His eyes dilated rapidly before thinning to cat like slits and back and forth for several minutes where Raven turned bright red. "You were spying on us."

Raven gulped before growling "W-what else was I supposed to do?! I was going to ask you on a date and I find you fucking Bee!"

Beast Boy ran a hand across his eyes and said very evenly "Raven, that's not fair. You haven't said anything about liking me and every time I try to do something for you it gets shot down **by you**."

Raven hissed "We've been friends for years! Shouldn't you know when something's up?"

Still with an even tone he replied "Raven, when I ask what's the matter you always say nothing."

Their argument went on and an idea hit Bee, she looked at Raven before clearing her throat causing both of them to look at her "I wouldn't mind sharing."

Beast Boy's eyes eyelids disappeared as he stared at her while his brain rewired itself to see if he heard her right. Raven growled and stood up but Bee continued "Look, I'm not looking for a relationship, you are. We could share and when we go back it'll be over."

Raven growled "Fine. After breakfast we'll come back here and try this…"

* * *

As Beast Boy approached the two of them Raven's hand wandered down the unsuspecting Bee before sliding into her soaking cunt making her moan. Gar started returning the favor by grabbing Raven's thigh and running his tongue all the way up before it wrapped around her clit and then into her slit and giving her both at once, one hand joined Raven's as the other reached up and started massaging one of Raven's breast.

Kissing her temporary (yeah right) girlfriend Raven moaned "You had him first so let me have his dick this time." even with all they were doing Raven's face got even redder at the crude word.

"G-Got it!" she moaned before Raven latched on to a nipple and started sucking.

Gar pulled his mouth away, Raven's whimper caused him to grin before he slowly slid into her and whispered in her ear "Good girl, that's right. Pleasure her because she's _yours_ " he knew the demon in her had a possessive streak wider than the Grand Canyon and he just needed to stoke it a bit "Don't you want to pleasure _yours_?" and he emphasized it and in response she tightened around him and her hand sped up.

Bee could hear them and she groaned louder, partly to egg Raven on and partially because the shape shifter was teaching Raven how to play her, both of them were thrusting fingers in to her in turn and one thumb was always playing with her clit as a thin tendril of black energy started pressing into her ass.

Raven had abandoned sucking at Bee's breast to pant heavily over the girl and kiss her. Gar wished he could hold on longer but everything that was happening was better than any wet dream. Ever. Raven was pushing her hips back and Bee was humping their hands.

Raven and Bee had already cum several times and the smell permeated the room before the Beast in Beast Boy hit his limit and he bit down on Raven's shoulder as he poured his seed into her. Rolling off of Raven, and by extension Bee he watched as they slowed down and eventually stopped.

After several minutes Raven grabbed Karen's chin and kissed her viciously and sat up against the headboard "Don't you want to taste Gar's cum in my p-pussy?" she nearly ordered but the words still made her trip. Karen nodded in a trance and buried her face in between Raven's thighs.

Raven moaned loudly and stared at Gar's already hardening erection and mouthing _mark her_. Well, well, so much for temporary sharing. He buried himself in her and slamming into her with force, none of them were fully back down from their orgasmic high so it was a far shorter, but no less pleasurable, journey before he bit her and branded Karen as his.

* * *

It wasn't odd for a Titan to miss lunch, be it either a project or some other work or even just sleeping or entertainment. But missing dinner was something and when none of the trio showed themselves Cyborg took it upon himself to go check on them.

Growing puzzled when BB and Bee's rooms were empty he knocked on Raven's and it took a few moments before he could hear the sound dampening field turn off with a faint pop. The door slid open and even his nose could smell the sex and he saw a very tired Green Bean staring up at him with a blank look and only in his boxers, but they were backwards "What's up?" he sighed tiredly.

Vic ignored him for a moment to look over his friend and see Bee and Raven with the blanket covering their breast but their shoulders and above were naked as were their calves that peeked out the bottom and the clothes that should have covered bodies were strewn across the flood. As his mental circuits were rewiring themselves he said "Uh…y-you guys weren't there for dinner…"

Raven said, also very tired, "We've been busy. We'll see you guys tomorrow." both Gar and Vic stepped back as black encased the door and it slid closed.

When Vic got back to the dinner table his eyes were blank and Speedy waved a hand in front of his face "You okay man? What did they say?"

"Busy. Try again later." he said blankly before he walked out of the kitchen and into his room.

* * *

The teams met altogether at lunch the next day and Robin looked around proudly "Guys…there are big changes going on around here. As you know Cyborg," there were many pats on Victor's broad back "is moving on the Justice League as a liaison between us Titans and the League, technically he'll still be a Titan but he will be spending most of his time at the Watchtower. Also I've already spoken to most of you about this but I think both West and East teams need to be reorganized so we used to others in our group…and also we need to form a new team in the Midwest. The crime rate there has spiked and here are the rosters."

The TV screen displayed three sets of information

 **Titan's West**

 **Leader:** _Robin_

 _Starfire_

 _Jinx_

 _Kid Flash_

 **Titan's East**

 **Leader:** _Speedy_

 _Aqualad_

 _Mas_

 _Menos_

 **Titan's Central**

 **Leader:** _Beast Boy_

 _Raven_

 _Bumble Bee_

Robin spoke "We figure that the three of you have enough power to keep things down there, if not we'll find some one."

Beast Boy was in shock and stared ahead blankly while Raven floated over and put her chin on Bee's shoulder "Looks like you're going to have to keep up with _both_ of us." both girls smiled before Raven got a handful of Bee's ass with a possessive smile.


End file.
